The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Christmas & the Toasty Warmth
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry celebrate some of their Christmas Holiday together by having a picnic lunch and going Christmas shopping together.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Christmas & the Toasty Warmth

"The weather is warm for December," Flynn said from the hot tub in his bedroom while checking the weather app on his phone. "I mean, really? 74 for a high today, and 78 for a high tomorrow; during this time of year, it should be snowing. Yet, the weather is warm."

And then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Can't you believe that it's Christmas?"

"It's hard to believe considering how warm it has been for this time of year," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I recorded the highs for every day since November, and not once was the high lower than sixty-five degrees. We have yet to even have a frost this winter season."

"That is messed up," Flynn said. "Normally we have subzero temps here in Chicago."

"Anyway, I want us to spend part of our Christmas holiday together like we did Thanksgiving," Henry said.

"You don't even have to ask me," Flynn said. "Of course I want to do it."

"Alright, let's do it," Henry said.

"Okay, what do you want to do for our Christmas hangout?" Flynn asked.

"How about during our bike ride, we go to the mall and we go Christmas shopping?" Henry said.

"Awesome, and then what else do you want to do?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe we can have another picnic lunch," Henry said.

"That would be great," Flynn said.

"Then, it's settled, then," Henry said. "We have a picnic lunch, a bike ride, Christmas shopping and then we finish the day at your hot tub."

"That would be great," Flynn said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, too," Henry said.

Flynn got everything set up for his Christmas hangout with Henry. He did his usual maintenance on his hot tub, made sure his swimming suit was washed and ready, cleaned and fixed his bike up, put his picnic materials on the bike basket, and got his wallet for his Christmas shopping.

The next day, at high noon, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Can't you believe that we might hit 80 degrees tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"I know," Flynn said. "That is going to be quite a toasty Christmas Eve."

"Especially since how close we live to Canada," Henry said.

"Exactly," Flynn said. "We should be getting some cool air from Canada, but we are not getting Canadian air."

"Anyway, are you ready for our Christmas hangout?" Henry asked.

"I am ready," Flynn said. "Come on over to my house, and we will go to the park from there."

"Alright, Flynn, I am on my way," Henry said.

Henry came to Flynn's apartment. Flynn kept the apartment entrance door unlocked so that Henry could come on in. Indeed, he came ten minutes after the phone call.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you ready to go to the park to have our picnic lunch?"

"Absolutely," Henry said. "Let's go get our bikes and go."

Flynn got his helmet and pads on. Henry and Flynn left the apartment room, got their bikes and started biking towards the park. They made it to the park quicker than last time.

"Let's set up," Flynn said. "I am so excited to have this picnic lunch."

"I am excited, too," Henry said as he got his picnic basket and towel out and set it on the grass.

"I cannot believe we are going to do this again," Flynn said as he got his towel out and set it on the grass next to the picnic basket.

"I know," Henry said. "I am really excited about this picnic lunch. I got a Southwest Salad, and I got you a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich with pretzels and lemonade."

"That sounds delicious," Flynn said. "I cannot believe that we are spending some of our Christmas break together."

"I know," Henry said as he got the picnic food out for himself and Flynn.

Henry and Flynn enjoyed their picnic lunch together. Flynn was the first to finish and once he was done, he laid back on his towel.

"That lunch was awesome," Flynn said. "Thanks for fixing it for me."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "It's always an honor to be a blessing to my best friend, especially since Christmas is about giving."

"Well, I appreciate you, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry smiled and then he continued, "You know, Flynn, I know a lot of people want a white Christmas, but I like that we have a warm Christmas in the forecast, that way, we can enjoy the great outdoors while we celebrate the holidays without having to layer up so much. It would be hard to move a muscle with you having to wear all of those coats."

Flynn had fallen asleep on the towel while Henry was talking. Henry went to Flynn and untied his shoes. Once they were untied, Henry took Flynn's shoes and socks off. Henry went to Flynn's bike, and got his pillow and blanket. Henry put the pillow under Flynn's head and put the blanket over Flynn. Henry wished Flynn sweet dreams and then he lay on his towel. Within a few minutes of lying down, Henry fell asleep himself.

About two hours later, Flynn and Henry both woke up.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I did," Flynn said. "Thanks for making me comfortable again."

"Sure thing, Flynn," Henry said. "So, do you feel refreshed enough to go to the mall to do some Christmas shopping?"

"Let's do it, and then we're going in my hot tub," Flynn said. "I am a little tired to bike ride."

"I understand," Henry said. "School must have been that tiresome for you, Flynn."

"It has been," Flynn said. "That's why I have been dozing off on our picnic lunches."

"Had to stay up late to do school work?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I had to," Flynn said. "Sometimes I had to get up early because my mom would have to go to work before I had to go to school."

"I understand, Flynn," Henry said. "If you don't feel like you can bike ride today, you don't have to. Let's get our shopping done and then we'll go to your hot tub."

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Did you get a nap, too?"

"I did, Flynn," Henry said. "But, nobody took my shoes off."

"Would you like for me to?" Flynn asked.

"No, that is fine," Henry said. "We've got to go to the mall."

"It is okay," Flynn said. "The mall can wait. Right now, it seems like we both need our rest."

"I actually could use some rest," Henry said. "But, right now, we need to go to the mall."

"The mall can wait," Flynn said. "Right now, it seems like we need to nap a little bit more."

"Flynn, I will get some rest when we get to the hot tub," Henry said. "Now, let's go to the mall and do that Christmas shopping."

"Wow, you must have the holiday jitters or something," Flynn said.

"I must have the holiday jitters," Henry said. "Maybe I do need to nap a little bit more."

"Now, you're talking," Flynn said. "Now, let me get those shoes off so you can have a comfortable nap."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said. "I'll let you do it."

"You will feel better when you get a nap," Flynn said.

"You're probably right," Henry said.

Flynn went to Henry's feet and began untying his shoes. Once Henry's shoes were untied, Flynn took Henry's shoes and socks off.

"Did you bring a pillow and blanket?" Flynn asked.

"I did," Henry said. "It's in my bike basket."

"Okay, let me go get it," Flynn said. "Just get your nap."

Flynn went to Henry's bike basket and got his pillow and blanket. He put the pillow under Henry's head and the blanket over Henry.

"Sweet dreams, Henry," Flynn said, and then returned to his towel, pillow and blanket to take another nap of his own.

Flynn and Henry woke up after napping for two more hours.

"I feel so much better," Henry said. "Thanks for suggesting this, Flynn. You're the best friend ever."

"I didn't just do this because it's Christmas time," Flynn said. "I did this because you're my best friend, and I love you, and I care about you, Henry."

"That means a lot to me," Henry said. "So, let's go to the mall and go Christmas shopping."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry put their pillows, blankets and towels back in their bike baskets. Henry and Flynn put their shoes and socks back on, and Henry put the picnic basket back in his bike basket before Flynn and Henry were off to the mall.

They biked to the mall, but they almost couldn't find a good place to park their bikes because the mall seemed to be jam packed with parking spots.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the holiday jitters," Henry said.

"Looks like half of Chicago has those jitters as well," Flynn said. "Let's just try to squeeze through the crowd and get some Christmas presents."

Henry and Flynn tried for minutes on end to break through the crowd to get to a few of the stores in the mall so that they can get some Christmas presents. Flynn got his sister, his mother and a few of his friends, including Henry some presents. Henry got his family, and his friends, including Flynn some presents as well. They put their presents in their bike baskets.

"I cannot wait to give my Christmas presents to my family and friends," Flynn said.

"I cannot wait, either," Henry said. "This is going to be the most exciting Christmas ever."

"Now, let's go get these gifts under the right trees, and then we'll crash at my place," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went to some of their friends' houses and worked out for them to get the presents under the Christmas trees that they have, including each other's trees. Once Henry got his family's presents under his Christmas tree, he and Flynn went to Flynn's apartment. Once Flynn got his family's presents under the Christmas tree, he went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit. Henry got Flynn's presents under the Christmas tree, and then he went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Flynn and Henry then got in the hot tub and sat down together.

"Finally, a chance to wind down and relax," Henry said. "Thanks for calming me down at the park today, Flynn."

"Just doing the best friends thing," Flynn said. "Merry Christmas, Henry. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Thank you so much, Flynn," Henry said. "My Christmas is going to be the best one ever because of you, Flynn."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry then sung Christmas carols in the hot tub together for twenty minutes or so, and then fell asleep together on the hot tub.


End file.
